My Turn
by LittleMewLugia
Summary: Sequel to “Touch.” After Sam has given Bumblebee the best experience of his life in a long time, Bumblebee wants to repay the favour.


My Turn

SUMMARY: Sequel to "Touch." After Sam has given Bumblebee the best experience of his life in a long time, Bumblebee wants to repay the favour.

SETTING: Movieverse

RATING: M for intimacy

PAIRINGS: Bumblebee and Sam

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro and Dreamworks. Even if I did, this couldn't be made into a family film, it's mature content. 

Sam looked at Bumblebee, totally stunned, unable to say anything for a minute. This he had not expected, and his mind was running on overdrive. There was one small part of his mind that was scared, after all Bumblebee was (technically) male, mechanical, tough, and a lot bigger than he was. Sam himself was also male, heterosexual (Michaela should know) organic, fragile by comparison, and small.

However, a bigger part of his mind was not scared, but curious. This part was certain that no matter what was about to transpire, he would not be harmed. Bumblebee knew Sam's limitations, and would not harm him, or expect more of him than he could give.

Bumblebee noticed the hesitation, and blinked his blue optics, drawing his face back a little.

"That is-if you want me to?" he said, the question in his vocal tone. Sam reached out a hand, and Bumblebee brought his face closer again, close enough so that Sam could do what he wanted to, and run his hand down Bumblebee's face.

"Okay, Bumblebee, let's give it a go. Let's see what you've got." said Sam, trembling a little from nervousness.

Bee pulled his face back, raising his free hand with the smallest digit extended once more, and delicately trailed it down Sam's chest again. Once again the touch set Sam's nerves to tingling deliciously. He moaned and arched his back, the sight of which gave Bumblebee himself pleasure.

Slowly, Bumblebee lowered his head towards Sam, transferring him from being held in one hand to being cradled gently in both. Bumblebee rested his speaker grille on Sam's skin, playing through it a range of frequencies that pulsed up and down Sam's already energised nerves. A squeal of desire escaped Sam's lips, and he began to sweat. He was vaguely aware that the speaker grille was being slowly moved up and down his body, the frequency altering every now and then. He was also aware that Bumblebee's thumbs were gently stroking his arms. That touch, non-sexual though it was, made Sam relax further. Had his nerves not been being stimulated by the speaker, he might have slept, so safe he felt in the hands of his guardian.

Then Bumblebee transferred hi back into one hand as he removed the speaker grille, and the small digit returned to probe at his fly button. Sam reached down, pushing the questing finger away, receiving a quizzical look from Bumblebee.

"Let me, Bumblebee, these things are awkward for human fingers, let alone fingers the size of yours." he popped the fly buttons and was about to ease them off his hips when Bumblebee used one thumb and forefinger under his shoulders to suspend him, and another thumb and forefinger to pull his jeans down and off his legs. He was cradled back in a hand before he had time even to draw a breath to shout his surprise. That gentle little flinger was back on his chest and again Bumblebee ran it down, but this time, did not stop at his belt, running it down his boxers and his now bare legs.

The sensations _that_ action brought on shattered Sam's vision into a thousand dancing stars. Once again he arched his back and cried out. He felt Bumblebee moving him, felt himself gently held against Bumblebee's chest, and could feel a soft vibration that he had never noticed before. Then Bumblebee moved him back, transferring him to both hands again, and as Sam watched, his chest spilt down the middle and opened up.

He could see the brightness of Bumblebee's Spark, and feel the warmth it gave off. There was also something else it was giving off, something that raised every hair on his body and made his skin tingle. Bumblebee held him at that distance, stroking Sam with his thumbs and massaging the skin at the back of him with large, but gentle, smooth fingertips. Stimulated by both Bumblebee's fingers and the energy of his Spark, Sam's nerves finally overloaded with a huge surge of pleasure. Every muscle in Sam's body contracted, and Sam experienced a feeling he had never felt before. His body gave a great jerk in Bumblebee's hands, a wordless shriek of bliss came from his throat, before the overload overwhelmed him so completely that he lost consciousness.

Bumblebee felt Sam go limp, and immediately closed his chest panel and scanned Sam, worried that he had somehow did something wrong. The information from the scan returned-heartbeat fast but dropping, brain activity consistent with shutdown of almost all sensory systems, but Bumblebee had no idea at all if this was safe.

Then his brain waves went up a level and he stirred, opening his eyes.

"Sam?" asked Bumblebee. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm…..I'm fine, Bumblebee." breathed Sam. "I am just seriously over stimulated and rather tired. Could we…" Sam tailed off, scared to ask.

"Could we what, Sam?" asked Bumblebee.

"Sometime, when I'm rested, could we do that again?" asked Sam.

Bumblebee moved his face close to Sam's again. He nodded slightly.

"Do you really need to ask?"


End file.
